the five stages of sorrow
by Slendys Right Butt Cheek
Summary: crappy title yeah? I know anyway shadow and maria are enjoying their day in the park, nothing can go wrong can it? well sure of-course it can but you'll have to read it to find out what remember one thing while reading this though...not everything is as it seems (CLICHE) XD PLUS RATINGS MAY GO UP IN CHAPTERS NEARER THE FUTURE XD
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes we see what we want to see but what not is real...if that makes sense to you then keep on readin' **

It was a beautiful bright sunny day sometime in June and there were two figures sat on a bench at the park which in this time of year was amaazingly beautiful with the tree's in full bloom and all the flowers bright and colorful filling the air with their lovely smell, the two figures were talking...well one was talking, the other was listening intently to the other, adding in their own opinion and occasionaly letting out a small "uh-huh" or a "yeah I agree".

the one that was talking was a beautiful young human woman, possibly in her early 20's, she had beautiful long flowing blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, a bright blue dress which matched the color of the blue sky and the color of her shimmering blue eyes, full of wisdom,kindness,curiosity and a love for outside world and she had the most kindest and gentlest faces you've ever seen and the hedgehog sitting next to her had hot black quills with red streaks on them, red blood colored eyes that were unreadable to most, he had a hot body with big arm muscles and a six pack hidden away underneath a dark grey tank top, he wore baggy dark green jeans, slightly ripped in places and his rocket boot shoes, his name was Shadow and the human next to him was Maria Robotnik

"ahhhh~" she sighed a happy sigh " I just love spring all the flowers and enticing aromas" the hedgehog next to her let out a grunt of agreement as he sat there on the bench,maria looked over at a group of pigeons, 3 of them being much bigger than the 4th, an old lady came by with a bag of bread and she looked like she was in a hurry, she quickly scattered some bread crumbs for the pigeons and then she started to make her way towards shadow and maria's direction,maria's attention turned to then old lady but quickly went back to see the 3 bigger pigeons ate all of it before the little pigeon could even get any of it."Awwwww the poor little guy didn't get any" she said turning to shadow making him look over to the pigeons and then nod in agreement "yeah poor little guy he needs food too" maria giggled "hehe yeah I just wish the other pigeons would be nicer to him" "yeah those three are acting like bullies to the poor little guy, someone should help him", when the old lady was passing by shadow and maria he heard them talking.

she turned to face them and gave shadow an odd look of confusion, shadow and maria diverted their attention to the old lady standing infront of them, shadow noticed the old lady's confused look but he brushed it off as her just being old "excuse me sonnie?" she asked in a croaky but sweet old lady voice "yeah?" shadow said looking up at her "would you like to have my bag of bread so you can feed the birds?", shadow quickly glanced over to maria who had a warm smile on her face and a pleading look in her eye as if to say 'take the bread', "uhhh yeah thanks...?" "call me Rosa" she creaked as she handed over the bag to shadow "oh ok thank-you Rosa" "nope problem sweetie" and with that she quickly hurried off, shadow looked at the bag then at maria who just look over to the pigeons "yay now you can help feed that little guy" she said grinning a beautiful smile which made shadows heart melt "go on shadow see if you can get him to eat some"

shadow delved his hand into the bag and brought up a handful of bread crumbs, he scattered some on one side of the bench making the three big pigeons hurry over to the crumbs then he quickly scattered crumbs on the other side of the bench which was quite big, the little pigeon saw the crumbs and shuffled over, un-noticed by the larger pigeons, both maria and shadow smiled at each other as they watched the cute little pigeon dig into his meal without being disturbed by the other pigeons "well done shadow you helped the little guy" "it was nothing maria I just threw some bread crumbs around" "yeah but you helped him didn't'cha?" she said nudging him playfully on his arm "*sigh* yeah I guess I did" he replied smiling at her, she let out a giggle and then cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled, that day was perfect for him

nothing could ruin it now**...or could it?**

**until next time readers ;3**


	2. Chapter 2:WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

**Shadow's POV**

ahh this day was perfect, it was sunny, It was warm and I had maria cuddled up next to me, I cuddled her back and everything was fine, I closed my eyes as we both sat there holding each other.

until maria piped up "sometimes life just isn't fair" there was a hint of sadness in her tone,I opened my eyes to look at her, she was still close to me but she looked sad "what do you mean?" I asked curious,she replied with "sometimes we're fighting so so hard" she paused "and what do we get?...one bad hand and it's all over" a frown was starting to appear on her soft face,  
she sat up, I put my hand on her hand and asked...  
"maria, what are you talking about?"concern was in my eyes, at that moment she got up and walked towards a tree with her back facing me "maria?" I watched as she did so, she stopped inches before the tree and said "I really love the park this time of year" she still had her back facing me so I got up and joined her where she stood "yeah I guess so, It's kinda pretty"  
There was a looong pause, really long, infact it was..too long

"shadow...there's something I have to tell you" she finally spoke as concern was starting to rise inside me

"maria..." I started, but then stoped...soemthing felt wrong...there was a sense of weirdness in the air...

"she's gone, shadow..."

what? who was that? "what?!" I stated starting to panic, if anything happened to maria I would go crazy, she's my life,my love...she's my everything.  
I turned around to see who was talking and was met with a hedgehog about my size just 2 inches shorter,she had bubblegum pink fluffy, fuzzy fur and big dazzling green eyes, pink hair that was done up in cute little pig tails that were curly **(kind of like tetos)** and she had three bangs that covered most of her left eye and the left side of her face so I couldn't see it, she was wearing a shirt and skirt combo**(also looks like tetos if you don't know who she is look her up on google images)** it was dark-ish blue with grey lines around the bottom edge of the skirt which reached half way down her thigh and she was wearing these arm things**(don't know what they're called SUE ME jk xD)** that also had grey lines around the top and bottom ends of the fabric that started half way down her upper arm and it covered most of her hands which had colour full rings that looked important and magical on each finger, she also had black and white knee high stripey sock and cute little worker boots on, I also noticed she had a white and blue head set on and on her right arm was a weird looking symbol which looked demonic,it was glowing red, she looked cute, kind of like a doll **(A/N: I HATE DOLLS ;A;) **but she had a hint of evilness in her  
She had appeared from a door which looked like something from a nightmare, all I could see inside the door was darkness.

"who are you?!"

she said nothing but just smiled and repeated what she told me earlier "she's gone, shadow" "what? NO she standing right behind me"  
anger was rising inside me, if she tries to do anything to Maria I will kill her **(A/N: over protective much? . SOWWY I SHALL SHUTETH MY MOUTHETH, THOU MAY EST CONTINUEST MINE STORY) **her smile suddenly turned into a confused frown "look again" she softly said, I did as she said and I spun on my heels to see Maria...gone?...GONE!?  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER" I took a step forward but she stood her ground "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH" "now now, there's no need for name calling, SHAdow" she looked hurt, I could tell it in her eyes but that soon vanished and a smile spread across her face as I stared at her confused and full of rage "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MARIA!?" I yelled but she still kept silent, I'd had it at this point, I charged at her, she didn't move.I kept on getting closer and closer to her, I was about to tackle her to the ground but...! before I knew what was going on I was flying through the air, she had just effortlessly chucked me up high in the air.

What?!...HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?Shocked that she could posses that much power for someone who looks like that I forgot that I was failing to the pavement "THUD" I landed hard, it hurt but I don't think the fall broke anything I quickly got up, rage and shock could be seen in my eyes. she just stood there with a smirk of triumph on her face

**?'S POV**

WoW hE rEaLlY iS cLuElEsS iSn'T hE? hEheHe I'm GoInG tO eNJoY MeSsiNg hIM aRoUnD aLtHoUgH I dO FeEl a BiT sAd FoR tHe PoOr ThInG, hE rEaLlY hAs No iDeA tHaT He'S lIvInG hIs OwN pErSoNaL fAnTaSy, PoOr ThInG, I CoUlD sEe He WaS mAd AnD sHoCkEd aT mY pOwEr,I CoUlD sEe In HiS eYeS tHaT hE wAs GoInG tO AsK mE HoW I aM So StRoNg "TeEhEe ThErE'S aLoT mOrE sUrPrISeS sHAdOw~!" I SaId AlOuD, He LoOkEd EvEn MoRe ShOcKeD ThAn BeFoRe..MwUhEHeHeE

**SHAD'S POV**

Wha? how did she? can she?  
"ARGHHHH TELL ME WHATS GOING ON, WHO ARE YOU,WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MARIA!?" I yelled getting up in her face as she stood her ground, she let out a little giggle that sounded sweet to begin with but then turned demonic, I backed away from..IT  
as she slowly took the hair away from her left eye to reveal a black hole where her eye should be..I guess it wasn't home? There was dark midnight black ooze dripping from her eyeless socket, it was a horrific site, I nearly gagged at it and to make it even worse she stuck her finger right into the socket, not caring if there was black ooze dripping round her finger,I puked in my mouth a little at the sound coming form her eye hole "sckhlick sklackdlksldk" but I quickly swalloed it as she pulled her finger out and placed it back by her side, letting the mystery liquid drip from it onto the ground causing it to burn upon contact with the ground  
I looked at it then refocused my attention back on her, with all my anger turned into fear I knew that she was no normal person, no, she was something that wasn't from this world, I couldn't get any deeper into my thoughts of what she might be-because I suddenly saw something rolling down that empty hole of an eye socket, I couldn't tell what it was or get a closer look at it because she had pulled it out and then stuck it back in, she blinked a few times to get it back into place and to test it out and I quickly saw after she finished that i-it wa-a-s an... e-eye, but it wasn't just a normal eye it had a yellow iris with a red pupil and black demonic writing around it and there was also demonic writing covering her the whole left part of her face which was covered by her hair, I also noticed that her fur was more darker and matted on that side of her face, she spoke again with that sweet demonic voice "tick tock tick tock" she smirked evilly I backed away from her in horror "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHO THE HELL ARE YOU HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" fear rising in my voice as I asked her those questions.

"I am many things and I know many things shadow, some people fear me, others love me and to many I am a mystery, you can either find out about me or~!...you can live the rest of your life wondering what happened on this night and you shall never know what happened to Maria"...

**(heh she rhymed ^w^...wut?...FINE I'LL SHUT MY MOUTH SOMEONE PASS ME A NEEDLE AAND SOME THREAD)**

**THat's it for this chappie COME BACK TOMMOROW PEACE IM OUT..cold *hits head on wall***


End file.
